1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hockey-type games. Specifically, it relates to a pool table sized hockey-type that may be played either indoors or outdoors.
It is well known that many people enjoy watching various professional sporting events. One of the more popular events is hockey. Unfortunately, the game requires a specially prepared frozen surface of considerable size and a certain amount of natural skill and coordination in order to play it properly. In addition, hockey can be a rough game that involves considerable jostling, checking and falling. Since many people lack either the playing area or the skill, they must avail themselves of other opportunities to play hockey.
One of these other opportunities is a table top game. Generally, these devices consist of small boards with a number of player figures disposed on the boards. The player figures are controlled by control rods disposed on the sides and ends of the game.
Although enjoyable, these games do not simulate hockey particularly well. Instead of striking a puck with a stick, the player translates or rotates a control rod which in turn causes a player figure strike the game piece. The motor skills and coordination required to successfully play these table top games are generally dissimilar from those needed for a true game of hockey.
There exists a need for a game that allows players to use motor skills similar to actual hockey while simultaneously releasing players from the need for a specially prepared frozen surface as well as the need to endure repeated contact with the other players and the ice. There currently exists no device which serves these purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thorough search of the related art reveals several patents in the field of table sized games. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,734 issued Sep. 10, 1991 to Laine for a Table Hockey Game describes an apparatus with a playing surface, goals and a plurality of movable toy hockey players. The hockey players are moved using shafts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,679 issued Oct. 10, 1989 to Bohaski et al for a Combination Table Top Football and Hockey Game consisting of a hinged board with a hockey rink depicted on one side and a football field disposed on the other side. Bohaski includes removable nets and a scoreboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,309 issued Jan. 19, 1982 to Bradley et al for a Table Top Hockey Game. This invention closely resembles Laine's invention in that there are a plurality of control rods that move figures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,309 issued Nov. 17, 1981 to Haynes for a Hockey-Type Table Game Apparatus. The invention consists of a table game with a strung playing surface. A game piece moves across the strung surface when hit by a bat.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 247,127 issued Jan. 31, 1978 to Kavka for a Combined Hockey and Pool Game.
None of these inventions, taken singly or in combination, anticipate or make obvious the present invention.